Mistletoe
by nirvana heart
Summary: Popo and Nana secretly know that Link and Zelda like each other. So, seeing as it's near Christmas, the Ice Climbers will do anything to get the couple together, even if it involves elf suits, and warriors that hate them.


**Mistletoe**

Popo and Nana secretly know that Link and Zelda like each other. So, seeing as it's near Christmas, the Ice Climbers will do anything to get the couple together, even if it involves elf suits!

--

Popo walked into the room and his eyes lit up. He loved Christmas. He loved all the lights, and the snow, and all the singing, and the presents, but maybe not so much the Love Thy Neighbour bit, considering that his neighbour owned a psychotic dog that lunged at Popo whenever he did so much as breathe near it.

His close friend Zelda was lying back on the sofa, reading a big, hardback book that looked boring but Zelda seemed to be lost in. Popo grinned at her and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and smiled, pretending to hit him with her book. It was something she had become accustomed to.

"Be quiet now," Popo whispered, putting a finger to his ruby red lips - he had eaten a lot of strawberries, since it was a running joke between everyone that Popo was strawberry flavoured. "Link's asleep."

Zelda looked over at the figure of Link, and let out a happy little sigh. He turned on his sleep on the sofa and let out a tiny little moan, burying his face into the cushion.

The TV was turned right down, which was fine, as a rubbish movie was on TV. Popo and Zelda had danced to endless songs while decorating their Christmas tree for everyone. Only a few hours left to go. Everyone had dropped to sleep except the ice climber and the princess.

"So what do you want for tomorrow?" Popo asked, flicking through the TV guide.

"Well..." Zelda said, and thought. "You know, Popo can I get an elf? I love those."

Not true.

"A bit odd," Popo laughed. "But, yeah, sure, I'll have a look for one tomorrow."

--

Popo and Nana sat in their room, thinking hard. What would they have to do to make Link and Zelda ask each other out? They were curious as to what would it be like. A playful, happy curiosity. It was Christmas, after all. Everyone was meant to love everyone else. The Ice Climbers just wanted Link and Zelda to be together so people wouldn't stop pestering them. Nana snapped her fingers suddenly and her face lit up.

"Mistletoe!" she cried.

Popo raised an eyebrow. "Mistletoe?"

"Yeah!" Nana happily said. "You have to kiss under the mistletoe, right? Maybe they'll go out if we give them some!"

"Good idea," Popo smiled. "We need to dress Link up in an elf outfit, first..."

--

"NANA! NANA! IT'S CHRISTMAAAASSS! GET UP!"

"Whaa...?"

A pillow landed with a hard blow on her face and Nana instantly knew that it was an excited Popo. He was jumping on his bed and smiling like a maniac. Nana sat up, rubbed her head, and blinked at him.

"Calm down," she giggled, since whatever Popo did, it was funny. Popo did so.

"But come ON! We got you something cool!" he said, like a little child. He dragged her through to the living room. Popo laughed and Nana gasped. Then, they ran and quickly awakened Zelda, dragging the princess into the room. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and blinked.

Link was standing next to the Christmas tree, looking annoyed. He was wearing a red jacket with white fluff at the waist, a little green elf hat and red trousers. He was tapping his foot and pouting.

"Smile, elf, smile!" Mario cried. "Santa's little helper!"

"More like Satan's little helper, when I get out of these clothes. Now, may we please get on with this before I am mistaken for a poodle?"

Popo rushed to Linky's side. They threw their arms round each other's necks and began singing a nonsensical song written specially for the laughing Zelda. She ran up to both of them and hugged Popo. She didn't hug Link, as if she was waiting for him.

"You wanted an elf, so you got one!" the Ice Climber grinned, before running out of the room. Link took off his hat, brought out mistletoe from his pocket and held it above himself and Zelda.

She gazed into his blue eyes that had no other description to them. Just big circles of the most beautiful blue that ever graced the world.

She moved closer to him, he moved his head downwards and hers upwards, she felt the warmth of his lips before they even met hers...

It was a wonderful kiss. Something that felt like electricity ran through her body, and she grabbed his shoulders, wanting it to never end. She felt an arm round her waist and it just got better and better, until sadly, Link broke off.

"Merry bloody Christmas," he said in an annoyed tone, before smiling broadly and kissing Zelda again. Link didn't have to explain that Popo had known all along what Zelda felt for him.

But the only thing the Ice Climber didn't know, was that Link felt the exact same way. It had always been his dream, and now it had come true on the most magical day of the year.


End file.
